After The Light
by MarzBarz
Summary: Ginji and Ban after the events near the beginning of Episode 47 in the anime. Spoilers if you haven't seen from Episode 43 on I think . Ginji's POV is first, Ban's is second. Slight swearing, Ban is a potty-mouth. Please leave a review!
1. Ginji

This is meant as part of Episode 47, when Masaki blasts Ginji with light. This is Ginji's thoughts, and the next part will be Ban's thoughts. If either part seems OOC or weird or anything please let me know! I fell like I'm writing both of them a little OOC lately so I'm trying to get back on track. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

Coming Back

I feel nothing but pain – physical because getting blasted through the torso by Masaki's light hurts, emotional because Masaki betrayed me, I can't help Sakura or Makubex, Teshimine is gone, and I don't know what happened to Ban-chan. I want to see him, but I don't know where he is and I can't open my eyes anyways.

I don't understand anything. Masaki, why are you doing this? Why did you betray everyone, betray me like this? You haven't finished me off so I don't think you wanted to kill me. Scratch that, I know you don't want to kill me. Even if everything hurts, especially my heart, you haven't killed me and you won't.

I can hear voices, more people have come, my friends, maybe they can stop you. Even in this suffocating darkness I can hear Ban-chan, I'm so glad he's ok. Maybe he can figure out why you did this, Masaki, Ban-chan is smart – but you're gone and his chance is lost.

The floor vibrating is sending flashes of pain through my chest so people must be coming closer, they're calling my name but I can't answer. Kazu-chan sounds so worried, I want to let him know I'm ok but I don't know how. It's so dark, my body is so heavy, it's not listening when I tell it to move.

And Ban-chan…he is worried, really worried. He sounds so frantic, I can hear an edge of panic in his voice and Ban-chan doesn't panic unless he's really really worried about me. I can feel his arm around me and his hand gently hitting my face but it's like it's from far away, which is weird since if it was from far away I shouldn't be able to feel it at all, but oh well.

I want to open my eyes, smile, say I'm ok even if I'm not because Makubex and Sakura need me, just do something other than lie on the ground in pain, but my body still isn't listening. Ban-chan sounds desperate now, his voice is strained and rough around the edges. I should follow his voice, Ban-chan always leads me in the right direction and he won't fail me now.

The pain is getting worse as I drag myself out of the darkness but I can't focus on it, I have a job to do. I have to rescue MAkubex and save Sakura and get answers out of Masaki. Well, first I need to make sure Ban-chan isn't worried about me any more.

As a GetBacker, I have to get back all my friends – and that includes you, Masaki. Even if you've turned your back on me you're still my friend and I will save you, even if it's from yourself.

My bosy is finally listening to me! I know I just twitched a little, mostly because now the pain is burning worse than ever. I grimace and force my eyes open, mumbling "Ban-chan…" weakly because talking hurts a lot too. His arm tightens around me and the GetBackers are whole again.

Now that both of us are together again it's time to start our new job – it's time to get everyone back.


	2. Ban

This is the Ban counterpart to the little ficlet before this. Once again, please tell me if Ban is OOC or anything weird, I'm trying to make sure I can write the boys IC still. Hope you like this, please leave a review!

Come Back

Ok. Stay calm. I am the great Ban Mido-sama, and I am not going to fly off the handle and slaughter this Kurusu bastard for what he did to my partner. As long as the bastard stays away from Ginji he gets to leave the room with his life. Besides, Ginji will be disappointed if I rip his head off or rip his throat out or something equally painful.

Ginji is the priority here, even though he'll be ok, he has to be, regardless of how motionless he is at the moment. He's alive, I would know if Ginji was dead, so he'll be fine. He will.

I have to maintain my image around Ginji's friends, and that means no outward displays of panic. I am cool and collected, nothing fazes me, not even the sight of my entirely too still partner.

Keep the bastard distracted, keep him talking. Talking means he's distracted, which means he's not focusing on finishing off my best friend and maybe leaving me an opening too…Damn! He disappeared! Fucking light.

Whatever, there's more important things to worry about right now anyways, like my injured partner. Shit, the closer I get the paler he looks. He shouldn't be this light, this breakable, it feels like if my arm wasn't under him he would snap.

This isn't good; come on, Ginji, wake the hell up! I don't see any sign of a serious wound but there is definitely something wrong, he's not moving at all even when I pat his cheek. Usually he responds to my call even when he's unconscious, just a little twitch but at least that's something.

There is no panic leaking into my voice, I am Ban Mido-sama and I do not panic, _**ever**_, even when my best friend could be dying in my arms. That is not desperation creeping into my voice either.

Come on, wake _up_, Gin! Please wake up, what am I supposed to do if you're gone? Besides rip your killer apart after making sure he relives every single nightmare he's had his entire life, of course. I don't care how mad or disappointed you would be, there's no point in pretending I'm not a monster if you're not around to make me think it's the truth. So come on, open your eyes!

Dammit, threadspool, if Ginji is dying from internal injuries you should tell me sooner! Fuck, I don't know if he can be moved or not but if I don't get him to help he could die. I can't let that happen, I have to get him to Gen or something…did he just move?

Yes! Thank you to whatever god or gods are out there, thank you for letting me look in those brown eyes again, thank you for letting me hear him call me "Ban-chan" again. Thank you for letting him come back.


End file.
